As is well known, a radar system is a system that derives information about a remote target by directing radio frequency (RF) goals (e.g., RF pulses, etc.) toward the target and analyzing the return energy that results from reflection of the transmitted signals from the target. As with most electronic systems, performance, function, cost and ease of implementation are often issues with radar systems. Techniques are needed for implementing radar systems in a cost effective and efficient manner that are capable of optimizing the performance and functional capabilities of the radar hardware and are adaptable and re-usable in a variety of hardware configurations.